More Than Expected
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Parvati finds Pansy crying in the toilets and makes it her duty to help.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **More Than Expected**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Parvati was not going to get back to the Gryffindor dormitory before curfew.

There was fear in her veins as she briskly walked down the second floor corridor looking at her watch. It was going to be too late. Nine o'clock came and went and Parvati felt herself shudder at the thought of receiving detention for something as trivial as missing curfew.

The sound of a door up ahead made her freeze and swear under her breath.

Moving to the side, Parvati slipped into the girl's bathroom and closed the door quietly. She leant with her back against it, her eyes closed, praying that they — whoever they were — wouldn't check inside. Holding her breath, she listened to heavy footsteps coming closer and closer, until finally, they were right outside the door. Whoever it was stopped, hacked up a horribly wet cough, and then continued on their way.

Parvati exhaled shakily, standing in silence for a moment before she heard a sob from somewhere in the bathroom.

She frowned. "Hello?"

The crying stopped very suddenly. Parvati looked down the row of cubicles, noticing that one of the doors was shut at the very end.

"Are you alright?" Parvati asked.

"Fuck off, Patil."

Parvati recoiled at the snapped expletive, realising that she recognised the voice had come from Pansy Parkinson. Why was the Slytherin crying in the girl's toilets at this time of night? This was peculiar behaviour from someone who was such a bitch usually. Despite the fact that Parvati was sure she was going to regret it, she decided to persist.

"You're not okay though," she responded firmly, moving to the closed door. "What's wrong?"

"It really is none of your business," Pansy retorted.

"I'm not leaving," Parvati responded stubbornly..

There was a lull of silence.

Parvati jumped back as Pansy unlocked the door, wrenching it open so it hit the cubicle wall with a thud. Taking in Pansy's appearance, Parvati could tell she was in a state of distress. Her hair was in disarray, like she'd ran her hands through in over and over.

"You know what, Patil, you asked for it," Pansy said, causing Parvati's hand to twitch towards her wand. "I'm pregnant. My father will kill me because I'm not married. Since I was a kid I always dreamed about having a child, but I can't even keep a cactus alive. Do you really think I have any business _babysitting_? Now I'm pregnant and it will bring me nothing but fucking misery."

Parvati blinked, shocked.

"My reputation is terrible, which comforts me a lot," Pansy continued. "It's less likely anyone will find out, but I am _fucked._ "

The two girls stood opposite one another, unmoving and silent. Thoughts were running fast through Parvati's head. Pansy needed someone to talk to — a mentor, even a friend. The girl's bottom lip quivered, barely noticeable. Looking like she was about to push past Parvati to leave, the Gryffindor decided to speak.

"I'll help you."

"What?" Pansy looked gobsmacked. It was a look that Parvati enjoyed for a moment before she looked the Slytherin dead in the eye, her face serious.

"I am going to help you Pansy. Whatever it takes."

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**Pairing the Character:** Write about Parvati with someone. 100-500 words

 **Serpent Challenge** : 48. Coastal carpet python - (dialogue) "I can't even keep a cactus alive. Do you really think I have any business babysitting?"

 **Insane House Challenge** : 523. Action - Praying

 **365 Prompts Challenge** : 317. Title - More Than Expected

 **Writing Club [Character Appreciation]** : 5. Relationship - Father

 **Writing Club [Disney Challenge]** : 2. Theme - Magical wishes - Write about someone's dreams coming true, and it not being what they wanted.

 **Writing Club [Book Club]** : Glen Bateman: (word) mentor, (emotion) curiosity, (trait) wise

 **Writing Club [Showtime]** : 7. Popular - (character) Parvati Patil

 **Writing Club [Jenny's Jovial Quotes]** : 16. "My reputation is terrible, which comforts me a lot."

 **Word Count:** 533 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
